god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Shi Yan/Relationships
Harem This is Shi Yan's relation with women who he slept with. Xia Xinyan She is the woman he believes he is in love with and tries to surpass her. Among so many young beauties, she was the first one who he met but didn’t sleep with which touched his heart. She’s the main woman in his mind mainly because he feels indebted to her since she loved him and was there when he was weak and was willing to sacrifice herself although she never explicitly professes her love or wants to be physically intimate. She’s just a cock tease. They keep getting separated for long periods of time while Shi Yan gallivants around seducing other beautiful women while still claiming to love them all. In that martial yard in the Sky Meteor City where time was paused, he had a deep imprint, which stayed forever in his heart. Bing Qingtong She became Shi Yan's woman because of the effect of aphrodisiac. Faded into the background. Had an orgy with Shi Yan and her sisters. Han Cui She wanted to advance her Ice Jade Technique so she slept with Shi Yan. Leng Danqing She was raped by Shi Yan due to the effect of aphrodisiac. Shuang Yuzhu She became Shi Yan's woman due to the effect of aphrodisiac. Feng Rao Raped by Shi Yan and then fell in love with him seeing his enormous potential. Mei Ji When they first met they were enemies but because of their dual cultivation, her realm skyrocketed. One sided love This is Shi Yan's relationship with women who love him but he didn't respond to their feelings Zuo Shi She is introduced as a lazy and talented character in the merchant union where she, for the first time, acknowledges Shi Yan as a worthy rival and love interest. She later appears during the blacksmiths' secrets of success arc (ch. 400ish) where she is astounded by Shi Yan's progress and talent. She keeps popping up throughout the novel as a recurring character being 'amazed' at Shi Yan's progress. She often thinks of Shi Yan romantically but doesn't admit it until chapter 600ish when she's introduced as xuan ming's disciple. Strangely it never goes anywhere and she still maintains a 'little sister' relationship, despite their matching age. Cao Zhi Lan At first, they were enemies and tried to kill each other, but after both got in a dangerous situation and had to stop their enmity temporarily, they started to become allies, Shi Yan planted a seal in her mind because she was a really cunning woman and he needed to be cautious and use her as a hostage. Seeing his strength that increases way faster than any other cultivator, she had high expectations for his future and tried to become his wife by seducing him. He rejected her a lot of times but she was determined to do that, at some point she started to develop feelings for him and wholeheartedly wishes to become his wife. But after Shi Yan temporarily lost his Profound Qi, she had to choose between her emotions or her future and after that, she chose to leave his side and betray him because he was not worthy of much anymore. He was dissappointed of her but he also thought that her reaction was how it should be for a cunning woman like her. He recovered his profound qi and became even stronger after that, he didn't show any reaction towards her, he thought that she doesn't deserve his hatred or revenge. Time later Shi Yan came back, he was way stronger than he was in the past, capable of killing her elders without effort. He knew that she was brokenhearted and regretted everything but did nothing and just let her be. He Qingman She Yan saved her on several occasions and she developed feelings for him. Qu Yanqing Although arrogant, she saw Shi Yan will be formidable in the future. She even wanted to become his woman but Shi Yan avoided her. Fu Wei To him, Fu Wei was just a passenger who he met on his train of life. He didn't have any deep affection towards her. He developed feelings for her after she drugged and manipulated him into giving her the canon. He felt sympathy after hearing her sob story. His experience with her shows how easily Shi Yan falls for beautiful women and how easily his mentality falters when he’s around them. Family Yang Qingdi His great-grandfather and man who called him to Endless Sea. Yang Hai His father. Friends Zuo Shi Shi Yan always had good feelings for Zuo Shi. She’s weirdly innocent and naive despite them being roughly the same age leading to a sibling-like relationship between them where he is the elder brother always looking out for her. She is sheltered. When he was still in the Quiet Cloud Land or the Sky Meteor City, he had been close to Zuo Shi. With the relationship between the Shi family and the Zuo family, Shi Yan and Zuo Shi were engaged. However, since the "other Shi Yan" didn't want to cultivate his martial path but put his whole life effort on studying ancient books and relics, the Zuo family was utterly disappointed. Thus, they renounced the engagement unilaterally. Sometimes Shi Yan thought that if he hadn't entered the Endless Sea, he would have had a marriage with Zuo Shi that everybody would have to admire. However, their plan couldn't have followed the changes in the wind. His character would have given him troubles, and wouldn't let him live in a place for the rest of his life. Allies Blood Devil When he was in danger previously, he had trusted Blood Devil enough to send him a rescue request. He wasn't even sure if Blood Devil could receive his message or not. Shi Yan thought that even if Blood Devil had received his message, he wouldn't have mobilized a lot of people. At most, he would send some Demon experts to check his situation. When he could confirm Shi Yan's situation, he would send his big army. However, it was beyond his imagination. Not only Blood Devil coming personally, but he also brought Bath and Gu Te of the Monster Clan. He had brought the strongest forces of the Monster Clan and Demon Clan, combining them into one. It was because Blood Devil trusted him or he did care about Shi Yan's death or life much. Shi Yan could see the biggest favor was that lonely member of the Immortal Demon Clan had for him. Enemies Category:Relationships